Various applications may include a sealed chamber formed in a semiconductor structure. In one particular application, a chip-scale atomic dock may include a selected vapor at a low pressure in a sealed chamber. Miniaturization of such devices while maximizing the cross-sectional area of interaction with the molecules in the chamber is a challenge.